


THE CAVE

by TheLivingUndead



Category: Batwomen - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, SuperBat, SuperBatCorp, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingUndead/pseuds/TheLivingUndead
Summary: Kate Kane opens a new gay bar in Gotham with a hidden plan. An attempt to set Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers up. Things don’t go as planned, or do they?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/ Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 52





	THE CAVE

────────────𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐀𝐕𝐄──────────────────

Kate Kane acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises along with her ‘night job’ protecting the streets of Gotham. Though Gotham seemed to believe in the Batwomen there was still some work that needed to be done in order for Gotham to believe and trust in Kate Kane like they had Bruce Wayne. So her first order of business in her own opinion, was to at least improve the night life of Gotham in hopes of keeping more people off the streets and safe. Was to renovate a rundown building in the middle of downtown Gotham making it one of the first gay bars in Gotham. A safe place for not only herself but her community. To help ease the segregation that was more than evident in her own city. The thought of others struggling to fit in, in the same way as her forced her to want to do something. To try and bring people together in a way they didn’t even know possible. So the concept of ‘The Cave’ was made. The press went wild about it. Each and every surrounding city had heard of the grand opening. 

It took months to transform the building. Though it was all worth it in the end. A few days before the grand opening there were two select elite invitations that were made. With some slight ulterior motives in the bats mind but of course. Though she had a hard exterior she had kept in touch with Kara Danvers and often the list of the many conversations they shared were about her best friend Lena Luthor. It didn’t take Kate long to put two and two together and this was the best opportunity for all three to be in a room together. She’d invite Lena using the excuse of it being good publicity for the Luthor name and L-Corp and honestly there wasn’t much Kate would have to say in order to convince Kara to show up and help support her friend. It was the perfect plan. At least in her own mind. So the invitations were sent to both and as expected they both accepted the invitation. 

The opening went off with a hitch. Kate was mingling walking around the spacious bar making sure to keep and eye out for her 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙧. After playing face with numerous Gotham natives her gaze fell upon Kara. Almost stealing the breathe from her lungs. She was in a delicate baby blue dress which fit her innocent personality to a tee. Slow and steady steps were made towards the super. Ignoring any and everyone around them. Until she was gently pulling the women into a quick embrace. 

“Kara, you look beautiful.”

She said softly pulling back as her gaze continued to look for her other guest.

“Is Lena not coming?”

Kara sucked in a deep breathe. Digits shifts to gentle adjust her glasses. 

“Oh no she’s coming she’s just running a little late.” 

There was a gentle nod given to the blonde. Her hand slipping along the small of her back. 

“Good gives us a little time to catch up then. Let’s grab a drink.”

“Oh, I uhm— I don’t think you have my type of drink.”

Kate’s gaze narrows upon the women as they finally make it to the bar. 

“Right, right. Slipped my mind. Well how about an iced tea?”

There’s a gentle silence before Kara is giving the women a momentary nod. Kate slowly turning towards the bartender leaning forward subtly. 

“Scotch double on the rocks and an iced tea. Not a Long Island just an iced tea.”

There’s an eye roll being given by the bartender before a women is creeping up behind them. 

“Lena.”

Kara exclaims a bit louder than expected that only further concludes what Kate had thought about the super having some feelings buried towards the women. A simpler pulling a long her brims as she gets a second glass of scotch. Taking both of them before slowly turning extending the glass to her fellow CEO.

“Lena Luthor, I’ve heard only good things about you. I’m Kate, Kate Kane it’s a pleasure.” 

There’s a scoff leaving her lips as she takes the drink.

“That must be some kind of sick joke.”

Kara is gently sinking into the chair at the bar as if she can just slowly disappear for a moment. Taking her iced tea and drinking it subtly not trying to draw any attention to herself for the time being. 

“No, not at all. Kara here speaks very highly of you.” 

Kate is slowly turning her head towards the supper as if trying to get her to say something anything. 

“Well, Kara is truly good. I can tell you that.” 

There’s a brief silence before Lena’s brow is gently raising. 

“So you and Kara speak often then?”

Kate knew exactly where this was going and choosing to let the Luthor’s jealously continue to fester. She’s picking up a hand gently waiving to a passerbyer. 

“I’m sorry to cut our first meeting so short. I truly need to walk around a bit. All drinks for the both of you are on the house. A friend of Kara’s is a friend of mine. I hope you’ll enjoy your night at the cave.” 

There’s a gentle nod. A hand extending as Lena takes it firmly as if silently claiming her hold on the blonde. Which only causes an amused grin to cross the Kate’s features. 

“Enjoy the night you two.” 

With Kate’s final words she disappears, into the crowd leaving the two to hopefully talk. Hopefully, something a little more by the end of the night. 

Lena is slowly taking a causal sip of her scotch letting the liquid burn her throat just the way she likes before she’s settling beside the journalist. 

“So you and Kate, huh?” 

Her tone is bitter emotionless. She’s using each and every tiny little box she owns in that moment. Absentmindedly, her digits tighten around her glass taking a much larger sip this time almost emptying the glass in one sip.

“Me and Kate? No, no. You have it all wrong.” 

Kara is almost caught off guard for the first time her full attention is settling upon the raven haired women. Taking in her full beauty of the slim fit black dress she chose for the occasion which was absolutely breathtaking. Kara had to remind herself not to stare in order to shift her gaze back to those pools of emeralds. 

“Hmm, it sure seemed like something to me.” 

There’s a gentle click of the Luthor’s tongue being giving as she’s finishing off her first glass. Ankles gently crossing underneath the bar. A gentle tap being placed on the bar as she makes eye contact with the bartender. 

“Another, and leave the bottle.” 

Kara is keeping her gaze fixated on the women’s even if she’s refusing to turn towards her to even face her. A low sigh leaving her, as she’s struggling with words to say in order to make her feel better. To comfort her in some way. 

“Lena, hey.” 

Kara’s hand is slowly extending to brush along Lena’s the one that was settled within the Luthor’s lap. Thumb gently caressing the top of her hand. At the instant contact Lena’s gaze is pulled to the super’s for the first time that night. Regretting it instantly as she loses herself in those beautiful oceanic hues. Wanting nothing more than to drown in her gaze and her touch for the rest of the night. 

“There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Kate, okay?” 

Her tone was sincere as she spoke to the Luthor. Kara only wished that she could let Lena see through her eyes even if only momentarily so she could know without a doubt. Even though she never admitted it that there was no one she wanted more. No one she wanted to be all in with besides her. No one else really existed to the super in that aspect.

“Okay.” 

Lena said in a softer tone, her features instantly softening as her thumb gently caresses the super’s palm instinctively. Her gaze staying fixated upon her. Forcing herself to clear her throat in that moment simultaneously pulling her hand out of the blondes. Gaze shifting to the bar as she’s taking her new glass of whisky and making quick work of draining it. Why did she think coming her with Kara would be a good idea. When she’s being overrun by jealously and her own feelings for the super she usually could hide so well. Yet, in this moment she couldn’t. 

The night continued. The conversation between the two shifted to more lighthearted. Laughs were shared. the subtlest lip bites exchanged when the other wasn’t looking. They stayed at the bar for hours. Exchanging in genuine conversation. Conversation that made Lena feel like just another person in the bar. Not a Luthor that disgusted everyone in sight. It warmed her heart to the core. Kara always had a way to truly let her not feel like she was just a Luthor but a women. A women with a good heart who wasn’t defined by the sins of her family. They continued talking, the not so casual flirting was shared until the bottle Lena had ordered was completely emptied. 

“Well it seems like our night is coming to an end.” 

Lena spoke slowly, her words slightly slurred from the amount of scotch she had through out the night. Ankles uncrossing as she attempted to step down from her stool only to stumble. Though Kara was quick to catch her. Slipping her arm over her own shoulder. Hand wrapping around her waist tenderly. 

“Are you going home tonight? Maybe i should ride with you?” 

That sentence caused a gentle laugh to slip past the Luthor’s brims. 

“Honey, it’d take hours to get back to National City. I was planning on staying here for the night. There’s a hotel around the corner that fits my needs.”

She’s teasing subtly as the super is continuing to guide them towards the exit. 

“Right right.” 

There’s a tender smile pulling across the Luthor’s crimson stained brims. 

“You don’t have a place to go tonight do you?” 

“No I was just gonna fl— no. I don’t.”

Luckily she stopped herself from saying those aloud. She really needed to learn to be a little more inconspicuous when she was around Lena though it seemed as if her brain stopped working when she was around. 

“Don’t be silly you can stay with me. It’ll be my thank you for you getting me there safely.”

She teased ever so casually as they made there way towards the street. A nod being given in response. Her own silent way of accepting the invitation. It didn’t take them long to make it to the hotel room. Kara still carrying the stumbling CEO until they made it inside. Lena slipping out of the women’s hold as Kara closed the door behind them. 

“I’ll take the couch.” 

Kara innocently says though her words catch the drunken Luthor’s attention making her turn to face her. 

“Kara, are you really that naive?” 

Kara’s eye go big for a moment. Digit nervously adjusting her glasses as her gaze is slipping to the carpet. 

“What—what do you mean Lena?” 

Lena is letting a smirk gently cross her features. A gentle drunken sway happening that causes Kara to worry and gently grasp her waist. To help balance her. 

“Kara, I love you. I’m not supposed to but I do. I tried for so long to bury the feelings because there was no way someone so good. So true, so beautiful could ever love a Luthor. I mean how could you? So no, you won’t be sleeping on the couch because regardless of how you feel I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep. Let me just have this one night.” 

Lena’s hands are slowly slipping around the supers shoulder again to steady her own drunken sway. As she’s slipping off her heels gently. 

“How could I not love you?”

Was all Kara could manage to mutter and in a matter of seconds crimson brims were crashing into hers. The kiss was everything Kara had dreamt of, even the taste of scotch couldn’t take away the passion that was ignited in that moment. Eyes fluttering closed as her heart began to race. Digits slipping into the Luthor’s waist to lift her effortlessly causing a giggle to slip past the CEO’s lips as she’s sliding her legs around the Super. 

“You really mean that?” 

“Yes, I’ve never meant anything more Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> ‘𝙄’𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚. 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙪𝙥 𝙘𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚’𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚. 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙞𝙚, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙙𝙚𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙣 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙭𝙝𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙚. ’


End file.
